


It Happened all at Once

by SoloBen_KyloRen



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: BACK FROM BEING ON HIATUS, Cute bb unit has finally arrived, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kylo Ren being a dapper romantic, Kylo Ren is SUCH a sweetheart behind that mask, Porn With Plot, READY TO KEEP WRITING TRASH, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Romance, The smut is gonna be LIT, a cute bb unit will probably show up, kylo is so nice to you bc you're his star, my smut skills will be tested, smut is coming, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloBen_KyloRen/pseuds/SoloBen_KyloRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AS OF 10/12/17 NEW CHAPTERS ARE HERE!) You have been promoted by Kylo Ren (whom you'd never actually met) to the first order's elite hacker squad, entitling you to a portable datapad which has a messaging application.<br/>Without a use for it, you had forgotten all about it, until a strange officer by the name of "Ben" messages you. You quickly develop a serious bond, and come face to face with your first love.</p><p>Explicit rating for the glorious and frequent smut to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New girl at the Hangar

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my very first fanfic, and I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it! I'm not yet sure how much this chapter will reveal, but I am so excited to start this. I have already plotted many of the chapters, and this will be FULL of feel-good fluff, and probably sooner rather than later, VERY detailed and intense smut, because I'm a wishful sucker.  
> Anyways, without further ado...
> 
> A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

"These datapad's are only issued to the highest ranked hackers in the hangar bay. With this datapad, Commander Ren has promoted you to join the elite, based on your loyalty to the first order. Well done, (Y/N)."  
Hux announced.  
"I trust that you will treat this responsibility with grave care. Your position is effective as of today." He added.  
You beamed. This is exactly what you tirelessly strived for. General Hux handed you the foreign device, confirming the reality of your promotion.  
"Thank you, General. I shall report to my station immeadiately." You replied in a calm manner trying to suppress your overwhelming excitement.

You headed to your new station in the Hangar Bay, exploring your datapad controls on the way. As you flipped through different functions, a white screen appeared with a search bar for numbers... Other datapad numbers you presumed. Then you remembered! All datapads are equipped with a messaging application for communication within work, and for recreation during leisure.  
This was a nice addition that you had overheard another elite hacker boast about. Though the thought of reaching out to a friend was nice, you hadn't had the courage to try and reach out to anyone yet within your time working as a hacker... Too afraid of rejection.  
StarKiller Base can seem so strict and dismal at times.

 

Finding your seat amongst the elite was surreal. As you placed your datapad on the charger and hooked up your headset, you waited for orders to flock in from your commanders. This was going to be a refreshing change of pace!

The next day, you were chipper. Your first day on the job had been successful, and you even got off nearly an hour early! Giving yourself some time to pamper your appearance and grab a quick bite of your usual blue-milk muffin, you headed for the hangar bay.

"(Y/N), our most recent fleet that was sent to Jakku is under close watch by a resistance pilot. Intercept the tracking server, and change the coordinates of our fleet. We have to confuse the resistance, and fast." You sent new coordinates to the GPS's within the first order TIE fighters with haste, and sighed with relief upon recieveing confirmation that your coordinates had locked into the fighters.

Shortly after your coordinate task, you took your lunch break at your work station. You always ate alone, but many others sat with close friends to chat. Overhearing laughter and small talk, you began to feel isolated. You were happy with your new job, but there was a void that remained in your life. You were bored constantly. Leisure time was spent staring out the window of your sleeping quarters hoping to see something out of the ordinary. You began to wonder if you'd ever made a friend during your time with the First Order. You had been here for two years, or at least, that's all you can remember. Yet still, you were alone. Just as you began to descend into your feels, a message appeared on your datapad. You practically choked on your muffin reaching to grab it. An unknown number sent you a message. You open your datapad and read:

_'Hello. How's lunch?'_

You were shocked, but you couldn't deny that you were very excited. You quickly responded with:

_'Fine as usual. Who am I chatting with?'_

You waiting anxiously with bright wide eyes, until you heard the message alert.

_'So eager, so curious.  
Can you guess?'_

Your brow furrowed. Was this some kind of a joke? You only knew of high ranked officials by name. You weren't even sure how anyone had received your messaging credentials. Still, this was very intriguing.

_'Considering I only converse with my superior officers, no. My lunch break is almost over, I'd fess up faster if I were you.'_

After sending that last message, you instantly felt guilty. Did you come across too harsh? What if they don't talk to you anymore? A response came back after a moment.

 _'I'm only teasing you. My name is Ben. I hope I haven't disrupted your lunch, (Y/N)._ '

Ben. Simple, but nice. You mentally sifted through all the employee's you knew by name, but you had never met a Ben. How did he know your name? How did he get access to your messaging credentials?

_'It was pleasant to have someone to chat with, Ben, but how do you know my name? How did you retrieve my messaging credentials? I don't believe we've met before.'_

Still hoping you didn't come across too abrasive, you waited.

_'Well (Y/N), I am a superior officer from another sector of Starkiller, and I noticed that you typically eat lunch alone like myself. I accessed your credentials through my identification application that is only accessable to the highest officers. I have been watching your progress for a long time, and I have to admit that I'm impressed. Something about you is fascinating.'_

You blushed, and you looked in every direction for some sign of this mystery man. You can't help but smile, and you quickly respond before heading back to the hangar bay.

_'I enjoyed our conversation today, it was magnificent to have someone to talk to! I have to get back to the Hangar, but expect to hear from me tonight. Thank you for your humbling words, Ben.'_

You surprised yourself with your newfound confidence. Talking to Ben made it so easy... And like clockwork, you finally had a purpose.


	2. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Ben continues to develop, and you soon find unexpected luxuries arriving in your sleeping quarters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who left me comments, kudo's, and anyone who read my fic at all! Genuinely jumping for joy as we speak! I am so anxious to get to some deeper storylines, so while I have a day off before classes, I'll take the time to write as much as possible now!
> 
> Alas...
> 
> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

You couldn't wait to get off work. Finishing your hacking early, you were dismissed from the Hangar by your superior officer, and you practically bolted for your sleeping quarters. You only slowed down to pass by high ranked officials, and you finally arrived at the door. Foolishly, you examined yourself in the mirror, trying to fix your hair and polish yourself as if you were meeting Ben face to face. Before you could change into sleepwear, a notification beeped on your bed.

_'I see you've completed your work earlier than usual, (Y/N). What's the hurry? Do you have a hot date?'_

You let out a small giggle, and realized that you haven't laughed in a long time. This realization was sad, but filled with so much promise regarding Ben.

_'I can assure you that there's no hot date in my future. How did you know I got off early? There wasn't much activity at the Hangar after lunch anyways.'_

Did Ben watch me from someplace? If he's a superior officer like he claims he is, shouldn't he be actively involved in his sector every moment?

_'My position is focused on making sure everything runs smoothly on board, so I get out often. Often enough to have a good view of you, (Y/N). I suppose I sneak off to the hangar bay to see you on purpose sometimes...'_

Wow. Was this really happening? It seems as if just a moment ago, you were dwelling on your loneliness, not sure what to do. And now, Ben was flirting? You weren't sure if that's considered flirting, but your stomach felt floaty, and you were stuck in a smile.

_'Oh really? I would like to have a visitor every now and then Ben, why don't you ever say hello when you're in the Hangar?'_

He took a moment.

_'Unfortunately my job doesn't permit me to associate with anyone that isn't a fellow general, or high ranked officer. That's why I had to get ahold of your credentials secretively. I'm relieved that we can't converse regularly, because I'm not sure if I'd be able to get away from you.'_

The floaty feeling only intensified, and you wished so badly you could actually meet Ben.

_'I wish that I could at least see your face. What do you look like? I'll still look for you, even if we can't speak. Though it would be hard to hide my excitement.'_

Were you moving too fast? Ugh, all these trivial insecurities filtered through your thoughts.

_'That would be so easy... To just give away my identity.. To throw in the towel. Not so fast, darling. I like to keep things interesting. All you need to know is that I've seen you.. and I want you.'_

Your whole body shut down. You had to take a moment to breathe, and dash your face in cold water. Once you remembered how to respond, you typed.

_'I'll play your little game.. But you underestimate my power, Ben. I'll find you one day. Trust me.  
I take back what I said about never going on a hot date. You're very persuasive.'_

Almost immediately he responded.

_'Mmm.. We'll see about that, (Y/N). You're making this very hard for me.. But for now, you should get some rest. Expect to hear from me before your shift.'_

How could you ever sleep again after today?

_'I'm not so sure I can sleep knowing you must not be far, and that I can't see you. I always have my imagination, I suppose..'_

COLD. SHOWER. **NOW**.

_'You're sinful, (Y/N). You've made one mess of a man on the other end. Now how am I supposed to sleep?'_

You smirked. This was perfect.

_'We can both imagine for tonight, but so help me maker, when I find you, you're mine. Sleep well, Ben.'_

You put your datapad on the charger, and sighed. This provocative, smooth woman was new. And you loved it. You rested your hands under your pillow for sleep, when something brushed agains your fingers. Scared it was some sort of cyber bug, you jumped off your bed, taking your pillow with you! But upon closer examination, it was a small chocolate in the shape of a star. It was wrapped in poised aluminum that reflected warm light. As you took it in your hands, you noticed that it had a note on the back.

The note read,"From Ben, to my star."

You had heard that chocolates existed, but you knew that they were extremely rare, and very expensive to come by. You were so flattered, you weren't sure wether to eat it, or save it for later. Just then, a notification beeped.

_'I hope you don't mind, I stopped in your sleeping quarters this afternoon to drop off a few little tokens of my gratitude for being so sweet. I've never truly had a friend on Starkiller, let alone a um... A girlfriend or anything close to that sort. Forgive me if I come off too eager, or too fast. I am in awe of you. Do let me know if I'm taking things too far. Goodnight (Y/N).'_

You didn't have the right words to tell him that you felt the same way. Yes, things were going fast between you both, but who cares? You loved it. You were beginning to crave it. Ben had a way of making you feel so fulfilled, even without his identity or prescence. You had to tell him you felt the same.

_'Ben, I was so lonely here until I met you. As long as neither of us nor our jobs are suffering, it doesn't matter what pace this takes. I very much appreciated the chocolate, by the way. You've got a way with working me.. I'll talk to you in the morning, Ben. Thank you.'_

And you tried very hard to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things went fast in the relationship this chapter! I hope that you enjoy the turn it took. I have classes and tests this week, but I will be writing as much as possible! Let me know if you have a recommendations, or any thoughts! I love to hear anything! My tumblr account username is solobenkyloren for those who want to send me dank meme's and such. ❤️❤️❤️ This means the world to me. Thank you all so much.


	3. A Run-In with the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing childhood questions are asked, and you encounter your boss at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me.  
> Again.  
> I can't stop thinking about writing more, so alas, here I am!  
> I can't stretch my work out, I swear, I'm too bad at giving away all my plots in one chapter, I'm sorry that I go too fast!
> 
> Anyways, I figured I would point out that I use past tense in order to place emphasis that while this is all very "here and now" for our charatcer, I'm staying true to the fact that this all happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away! Another side note, I am extremely sorry for any and all typo's, I try my hardest to proof-read a few times, but alas, my eyes are lazy at times. 
> 
> Alright guys, this is a big chapter, so without further ado...
> 
> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

With what little sleep you received the night before, you surprised yourself by getting up early to put in work to your appearance. You tried to make your protocol uniform look as sultry as possible, but it was still just a uniform. You wondered how often Ben saw you, and wondered what he looked like himself. Not that looks mattered to you, but what if he was older? MUCH older? It's best to put that idea out of your mind. Just as you thought you should send a good morning message, a notification beeped from your night stand.

_'Thanks a lot, (Y/N). With no sleep to fuel my work, how will I ever be able to attend my duties today?'_

Who does he think he is? What a hypocrite!

_'You should thank yourself, saying sweet nothings to me in a time of heated despair. Deal with it, nerf herder!'_

Ouch! I hope he gets the joke.

_'Oho.. What a dirty mouth, space princess. I'll talk to you at lunch, and maybe I'll see you around.'_

"Ben straight up sucks!" You joked aloud, laughing and gathering your belongings to head for the Hangar. "Maybe I'll see you around." He said... Hmm.. You'll keep a close eye.

Your commander in chief was noticeably stressed. Word got out around StarKiller Base that Kylo Ren was making an unprecedented visit to the Hangar this morning, regarding a rouge trooper. After you had gotten off early, a trooper and an inmate stole a TIE fighter, and actually managed to get past the first order fleet and canons! Every hacker working at the Bay was deeply petrified at the thought of Kylo lashing out.  
Ren makes protocol visits to every station often, but it was especially treacherous to be in his prescence if he was livid.  
You had never personally met Kylo Ren, but there was no bad blood between you. In fact, Ren is the one who promoted you to the elite hacker squad, so you were actually very thankful towards him. Nevertheless, the idea that he might demote you, or harm you for not being on duty to help stop the fighter was a legitimate fear that flashed through your thoughts. You needed this job.

The doors to the Bay thrusted open, and Kylo Ren stormed in. Always so disciplined, and so desperate to be noticed with his long, clanging strides.. He spoke to your commander as you studied him. What ever in the galaxy, you wondered, could turn a man into such a lonely travesty? Four chrome strands traced his eyes, and you followed every silver notch along his mask, stopping at the sight of your reflection staring back at you. Your mouth had been fixed into a state of admiration, and your eyes were blown wide with wonder. To your horror, you realized that you were staring straight into the black slate that shielded his eyes. Kylo had turned fully towards you without you noticing, and even leaned towards you to look into you with what you could only imagine was disgust and repulse at the sight of your fixated face pouring into his mask. You abruptly turned to your desk and resumed your work, holding your breath in case Kylo were to fire you on the spot.

Lunchtime rolled around, and you weren't hungry; for food at least. You were pumped with adrenaline, yet shaken. Why did Ren spare you? Whatever the reason may be, you were eternally grateful.

_'I'm so jarred. I was so close to being terminated, or worse, vaporized by Kylo Ren while I was on duty this morning.'_

Ben immediately responded.

_'What gives you the impression that he would do such a thing? Did he threaten you?_

You thought for a moment, and then replied.

_'Well, no actually. We had this strange, accidental stare-off for what seemed like an hour, and I don't know why he spared me, but I am so thankful he did. I want to keep this job more than anything.'_

...

_'Trust me, if Ren thought you were anything less than exceptional, you wouldn't have been asked to join the elite. You're a star.'_

There goes that floaty feeling again.

_'Ben, you're the best. Any chance you'll drop in the hangar today?'_

...

_'Maybe, maybe not, (Y/N). We'll see, beautiful.'_

Why must he toy with you? It's growing on you, nevertheless.

_'You tease. Where did you parents get off teaching their son to be such a dapper gentleman?'_

Ben didn't respond for a moment, and you worried you had said something wrong. Some employees are taken from their families at birth, others turned to the first order on their own. You hoped you hadn't struck a nerve.

_'Well, my mother and father were consecutively busy when I was young. I had to teach myself the proper way to approach intense scenarios...And considering I've practically waited lightyears for the right girl to fly into my life, all those nights talking to myself in the mirror must have paid off somehow.'_

What a little dweeb, a sappy, sweet little dweeb.

_'They have worked in your favor immensely! I apologize if I've brought up anything touchy for the past, I guess I'm a little eager to get to know the real Ben. It's only fair if I tell you something embarrassing from my life... One day, I was so bored when I worked in sanitation, that I staged a production in the trash compactor using any space junk I could find. I gave it the real story, music, and setting. And on opening night for my little trash play, Captain Phasma walked in RIGHT as i started to hum the loudest chorus of the whole thing. I. Was. Mortified. She scoffed and told me I'd never make it past washing the ground she walked upon, but stars was she wrong!'_

You laughed re-living that truly horrid night.

_'Wow (Y/N), I knew I was speaking to a skilled hacker, but a playwright? How impressive.'_

You gasped for air, but the laughter consumed you! The other hackers began to stare, but you were unphased.

_'Admit it Ben, you're just jealous!'_

_..._

_'You caught me! Anyways, your story reminded me of the time that I re-enacted my favorite childhood bedtime story with a wookiee. That was a great night...'_

What! A wookiee?! You'd always wanted to meet one.

_'A wookiee? Now I'M jealous. How in the galaxy did you find a wookiee?!'_

...

_'Well, we sort of adopted him into the family. He was a father figure to me when I had no one. We did everything together, from the day I was born, up until I arrived at StarKiller.'_

Wow. This was so personal, so intimate... You listened to Ben's words with precious care, and you both continued to exchange embarrassing childhood moments until it was time to return to the Hangar.

' _What kind of father has RATHTAR'S in close proximity of his infant son?! Oh stars, you have made me laugh, Ben. I can't wait to tell you about the time I tripped Hux, and convinced him that it was all his imagination. But duty calls! I'll talk to you as SOON as I get out of the hangar.'_

You held your datapad close, this was a beautiful day.

' _I can't wait! Oh, and (Y/N)? You are looking as gorgeous as ever today. If only I could get my hands on you..'_

You looked around for some sign of Ben's whereabouts, but there was no one.

Work continued on, but no Ben-worthy visitors stopped by the Hangar Bay before you got off. Or at least, not that you knew of. Clocking out, you swiftly exited the Bay, and started messaging Ben while power-walking to your sleeping quarters.

You were so focused on your story about Hux, that you didn't see the wall in front of you.

On impact, your datapad crashed to the floor, and you fell on your knees. Suddenly, you heard impaired breathing above.

You hadn't ran into a wall.

You ran headfirst into Kylo Ren.

He was also carrying his own datapad, which fell to the floor from the impact.  
In one swooping motion, Ren helped you up, and placed your datapad back into your hands.

You stood frozen in fear and embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Commander Ren, forgive me. I wasn't being professional, I was too focused on my datapad. It won't happen again, I can assure you."

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as he spoke.

"I was being careless, and I should have paid more attention. I am sorry I have put one of the elite in harms way. You may continue to your destination"

What? Why was Kylo Ren sparing you for a SECOND time? Now was not the time to question his behavior.

"T-thank you, commander."

You gained just enough courage to walk away with your chin raised high, and you waited until you got to your sleeping quarters to message Ben, making sure to watch where you were going this time.

As you shut your door, you sighed. That was so frightening. You were sure that you would be dead if you crossed paths with Kylo Ren, but instead, he treated you with so much care.

You opened your datapad to message Ben, and tell him all about your second encounter.

But your blood ran cold.

You felt sick.

Your knees buckled.

This was not your datapad.

Kylo Ren had accidentally switched datapads with you after the collision.

And once your eyes focused, you realized you were staring at a conversation between yourself...

And Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA, I hate to leave you all on the edge. What's next for you and your love? Stay tuned.
> 
> Go yell at me and send cute Kylo pictures here -> solobenkyloren.tumblr.com


	4. Confessions in the Master Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren arranges for a meeting to explain the recent turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT IS FINALLY HERE.  
> WHEW! So excited to be getting back to this story thanks to the support from my amazing friends over at Tumblr (Madi, Chloe, and the whole gang!) and from ALL YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS, I love you all so much, reading comments is what encourages me to start writing again, and it's so heartwarming for me. You all have such valuable things to say, and I love reading every single one.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's going to be interesting!  
> (It's also my first time writing smut, so feel free to give me your thoughts and feedback!)  
> As always, you guys are the best. 
> 
> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The whole ship seemed to halt. You were shaking and shivering, this was a nightmare. Deciding that tonight was not a good time to go into a frenzy, you threw the data pad on your bed and walked towards the shower. Running steaming hot water, you began to analyze what had just happened. Did this mean that Ren was playing some sick game with you the whole time? Or was Ben actually real? Whatever the case, your stomach still churned nonetheless. As you stepped into the stream, burning water scorched your every layer. It was a nice distraction from the emotional trauma. You washed your body furiously, foolishly trying to wash yourself of today's events as a whole. All you wanted to do was run to Ben, but now you weren't sure if he existed to begin with. Stepping out of the shower, your mind was racing with theories and explanations. You reached for a towel, and tried to glaze over your train of thought for one moment of peace. That only made things worse. Ready for sleep, you settled on a pair of comfy old protocol shorts and a tank top that was far too small. These were the only articles of sleepwear that you had available, so you made the most of it. Finally getting the courage to grab the datapad before bed, you noticed a string of messages from the contact,"My Star". _'I can explain.' 'Don't be afraid, I feel it too.' 'Meet me at my master suite anytime after 21:00. I sent you a map to my room. I'll be waiting.'_ You looked at the clock. "STARS, it's already 20:37!' Panicking, you threw on your designated paper thin robe, and headed east aboard the ship, trusting your datapad to guide you safely. You knew it would be a long, confusing walk ahead. Repelling the snarky side comments made by your peers on duty, you internally cursed the maker of this hideous attire. How mortifying! You knew you were getting closer as the halls of Starkiller seemed to get even more desolate, deserted and cold. Looking at the map, you noticed that the suite was only a few feet away. Your breath began to shake, but you ventured on. Approaching the chrome doors, you traced the line between the two doors, and noticed the keypad to the right. Collecting your thoughts and sanity, you gained the courage to push the keypad. _"Yes?"_ The haunting voice sliced through the silence of the halls. "Uh.. It's (Y/N), Ren. You said I could come aroun-" Before you could say another word, the doors peeled open, and waited for your hesitant steps to pass through before wedging themselves back together. The air was chill, and it smelled like a brand new star-speeder. As if no life had ever set foot within it. The room you entered led off into many different halls and doors. The decor was minimal, but the aesthetic fit Kylo Ren very well. Black furniture pieces outlined with polished chrome were precisely placed about the room. Your attention shifted to the wide window that stretched across the room. Stars, some large, and some miniscule, slowly danced with meteors and asteroids as the ship gradually made its descent into the sky. In the middle of the window to the universe, the infamous cloaked commander stood; his back facing towards you with his hands crossed, watching the space show with his head held high. "(Y/N). I'm pleased to see you." With that being said, he turned to face you. His gaze met yours, and his head dropped. Ren's gloved hands trembled, and he fidgeted nervously. You weren't sure who was more petrified at this point. Kylo began again, "I didn't want you to find out this way." Your heart sank. You knew that meant there was no possibility of Ben being real... You were angry. What was the point of leading you on? You fell in love with the idea of Ben. He was so dapper, so perfect. And yet, completely an illusion. Taking a deep breath, you knew it was your turn to speak. "... I suppose... I just want to know why you lied. About Ben... You got my hopes up. I finally had someone to pour my feelings to, and honestly? I fell in love with him. I didn't even care what he looked like, what he did, anything. He was the first person to treat me with any respect on Starkiller. And now? I don't have anyone. Do you know how sick that is? To toy with someone who is so.. Lonely. I don't understand why it had to be me. I can't even tell if I'm making a difference at this point, I can't even SEE you for stars sake!" Just as you wanted to cry, and apologize to a man who could crush you in an instant, he raised his hands. You were sure this was the end. Would he kill you by choking the life out of you? What about peeling your mind apart layer by layer using the force? The possibilities were endless, and you closed your eyes preparing for whatever came next. A mechanical hiss and the sound of fidgeting was all it took for your eyes to shoot open again. He reached for his helmet, and you didn't move a muscle. Your heart was beating at a rapid speed. His helmet slipped off with ease, as your eyes followed his hands that now held the empty shell of a villain. Carefully, your eyes trailed to where his mask once laid. Oh.. Stars... You felt weak. His eyes, which were glossed with sympathy, were adorned with bronze, brown hues. His lashes fluttered at the sight of your face. Kylo's nose was prominently shaped, and it perfectly encompassed his face together. His pouted lips, which radiated a pale pink, were parted in awe. With one quick motion, he swished his head, allowing his long black waves of hair to settle into place. You swallowed, and clammed up. Kylo Ren took a step closer to you, gaining confidence within himself. Raising a finger to your chin, he spoke. "Let's chat, babe." He breathed over you with a slow whisper. Shuddering, you blindly followed him into his bedroom, which was adorned with precious furnishings. He sat on a love seat in front of a fireplace, where he ignited a mysterious material within the opening, and motioned for you to sit beside him. You sat, entranced as he spoke. "I am truly sorry you felt as if I was leading you on. I should have been upfront from the start, but I never lied. My birth name is Ben, but I don't use it anymore, as that life is now long lost. I was always telling the truth about my position on Starkiller, I just decided to leave out the spare details... Most importantly, I feared I would scare you away if you knew who I was. I have noticed your undying kindness and preserverance since you arrived on board.. You began to infiltrate my every thought without knowing. I had never loved anyone else, nor had I ever been loved, so this was new.. At first, I didn't know what to do, or what any of these feelings meant. I thought I should send you away, as I was slipping behind on my work.. But I couldn't. I gradually worked hard to find some way to get hold of you. I wanted you so desperately.. No. I needed you. And my only hope is that you'll see where I'm coming from, thought I understand if you don't." Holy shit. There goes that floaty feeling. But this time, you couldn't feel anything. This was not at all what you'd expected.. This was even better. The two of you talked for hours on end about your past, and even more embarrassing childhood experiences. You laughed so hard you were afraid that your co-workers could hear you from the hangar! You made Kylo laugh, and wheeze, which was something that you'd never imagined was possible. He was so gorgeous with every movement he made. You couldn't help but think about what it might be like to get him into that bed a few feet away. You'd never been interested in sex until this point, but stars he worked like a charm. His voice was enough to send you over the edge, and his eyes watched your every move as if his life depended on it. Without realizing, the both of you had been silent for a long time. Just staring at each other, discovering one another. You were getting more and more anxious to be ravaged by Kylo, and embarassed, you decided that you should head back to your sleeping quarters before you explode. "Uh, I should probably head back to my sleeping quarters. We both have protocol meetings in the morning, and we should get some rest. I can stop by tomorrow, unless you're busy.. Anyways, thank you for inviting me. I can't even begin to explain how amazing it is to be with you, Kylo." And on that note, you forced yourself to get off of the love seat, and head for the main room. Stars it was hard to rip yourself away from that face. Suddenly the doors slammed shut, and you heard footsteps approach you from behind. You stopped in your tracks, as you felt him behind you. Two gloved hands trailed themselves from your thighs to your breasts, and he rested his head on your shoulder. "Not so fast, (Y/N).. I heard what you wanted on that love seat. You wanted me to take you right then, right there. Well... You'll be pleased to know that I will be giving you the day off from all elite duties tomorrow, because when I'm done with you? You won't be able to walk." He growled in your ear, nipping and sucking at your lobe, trailing his tongue down your neck. Fuck, this was perfect. You turned to face Kylo and feverishly kissed him over and over, until he slipped his tongue into you. You gasped, and sucked at his tongue while moaning, as he shuddered. He picked you up softly, and wrapped your legs around his waist, making sure you felt his pulsing member through his skin-tight suit, and he laid you on his bed. "You naughty, filthy girl.. Do you see what you've done?" He bucked his hips against your clit, and you cried out for more. "Mmm.. Not so fast. I need to know how bad you want me, kitten." He released his waistband, and stripped down to nothing, exposing his chest. Kylo Ren had an eight pack. Kylo Ren was shredded. His arms were pulsing and layered with muscle as he stroked himself in front of you. "You know what to do.." He sighed. And as you crawled towards him, taking him in both hands, you teased him. Already, pre-cum spilled as you quickly swirled your tongue around his head, gingerly sucking and humming to stir a reaction. Ren came undone. He tipped his head back in ecstacy, as he slowly thrusted for more. You began to bob your head, taking more length in by the thrust, but it wasn't enough. You felt a pulsing entity forcing you to deepthroat his member, and as you looked up, you saw Ren's shivering hand controlling you while he grunted and thrusted. Unable to hold back, you furiously rubbed your clit, moaning and choking on his length. Kylo hissed and panted,"Oh fuck, (Y/N), suck me dry.." And you stroked with both hands, working him until he pulled out, shaking and stuttering. "Strip for me." Kylo demanded between breaths. You didn't disappoint. Tantalizing him, you teased and danced for him, as he helplessly looked on. You grabbed one of his hands, and sucked on his index finger, tonguing and humming into him, before releasing with a "pop!" Sound, and placing his hand on your now exposed breast. He pumped himself with his free hand as he fumbled to get onto the bed with you. "You beautiful fucking star." He exclaimed, tracing his fingers over your naked body, only stopping to tease your nipples. You were about to combust. "Take me, Ren." You saw his eyes turn rabid. "What did you just say?" He hissed. You inched closer to his face until your lips lightly skimmed across his own. "I said, please take me, commander Ren!" You moaned. "Because you said please.." And with that, he drove into you, hitting your sweet spot from the beginning. You frantically grasped for nearby support, as you cried out in pleasure. Kylo's hair began to clump with sweat, as he grit his teeth and pounded into you. Lifting your legs on his shoulders, he threw his hair back and grunted animalistic profanities as he was able to get much deeper from this angle. Oh stars, this was bliss. As you both neared the end of your momentum, Kylo grabbed your breasts and leaned down to growl in your ear. "You finish when I say so, kitten, I make the rules. Always." You were so fucking close. As he came back up from your ear, he stopped to roughly suck on your nipples and you desperately tried to hold back. With one hard thrust, you broke. You furiously rode Kylo until you had nothing left inside of you. Not long after, Kylo frantically grabbed your legs for support as he ravaged you. His voice hitched, and he pulled out just in time to manage ,"Open wide, you dirty whore." Before pumping a load into your mouth. You swallowed his load with ease, and sucked him off to give him something extra. He kneeled down, and grabbed your chin, bringing you up to his sweat drenched face. "You're a star in every way. But most importantly, you're MY star. Forever." He kissed you with such passion that you forget how to function. Ren grabbed you, and brough you into bed beside him. He nuzzled into you, and covered you both in his sleek satin comforter. Before you drifted to sleep, you felt his head rest in the crook of your neck, and he whispered," I love you, (Y/N)." And you smiled. You meant something significant to someone... But he meant something much deeper for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need me, I'll be taking a cold shower.


	5. Awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AGAIN, AND THIS TIME I ACTUALLY HAVE MORE CHAPTERS PLANNED! I have six weeks of school left, and then I can create this trash on the daily. Thank you for sticking around, and enjoy this chapter! There's much more to follow. 
> 
> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

"I love you." He sighed. A trail of goosebumps started down your neck, quaking your breaths. His hair fell in front of your eyes, and you sent it flying back with small huffs of air. 

Kylo carefully reached over your waist to turn you towards him, and looked back and forth between your eyes in awe. Stars he was something else. He looked so enthralled to have you in his arms, in his bed. So complete...

You soaked him in with every moment, and he studied you as if you were the seven wonders of the galaxy and more. In a moment of desperation, he dipped to meet your lips, hungrily crashing onto you. Damn you wanted him again. You reached for his shoulders, and wrapped your legs around his member, kicking the sheets to the floor in the process... A metal " ** _Clang_**!" erupted from a source unknown.

 

And everything disappeared into a void of darkness. Your vision gave out, and hazily, frantically, you tried to blink until you recognized something. What the hell just happened?! Sporadically, the metal clangs came and went, some louder, some barely audible.

Rubbing your eyes, you slowly opened your lids to find your old bunker ceiling. Where was Kylo? You shot up, looking left and right in the midst of your small protocol bed which was now saturated with sweat. This didn't make any sense... You couldn't have dreamed so vividly, let alone so magnificent. You always had abstract dreams that made no sense, but this one was too real. 

" _ **Clang**_!"

" _ **Shwing, Pow!**_ "

Ugh, that clanging noise must have woken you up from that strange, beautiful night vision. Nice.

You stretched your muscles that once ached from passionate love in your dream, and glanced at your nightstand. Your datapad was still there, along with a star shaped chocolate. How much of that was a dream? You slid your datapad open, and viewed your last texts with Ben, and realized that everything involving Kylo Ren, from the work visit, to the accidental data pad switch-up, had never happened.

You had left off flirting with Ben, when he left that chocolate for you. All the rest was just a dream... Some crazy, lucid, wild trance. 

" _ **CLANG**_!"

" _ **PLUNK**_!"

Great. You just found out your incredible, sensual evening with your mystery man was all a dream, and now you have an unknown annoyance to deal with. As the mechanical whirrs continued, you gathered the courage to get out of bed, and hunt for the source. 

It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom, but it was so hard to tell. 

" _ **PLANK**_ _**PLANK** , **WHIRRR**_!"

As you cautiously inched towards the doorway leading to the bathroom, you grabbed a mop for defense. Not that you would even know how to fight off any serious predators with a broom, but at least you had something!

Facing the doorway, the crashing and clanking got louder, and faster, and you braced yourself for whatever lied ahead. Turning your head into the doorway, and gripping the wall with sweaty palms, you yelled,"I'm coming in, and I'm armed! Don't think for one second I will not take you do- **AHHHHHH**!" You screamed and fled at full speed to your bed, and gripped your mop tight!

Your metal trash can was scurrying across the room, and with clinks and clanks, it bounced off the walls, blindly running into anything and everything! Much to your dismay and horror, the silver bullet slowed and came to a stop after running into your nightstand, nearly knocking your datapad down. 

You heard scared and sad muffled beeps coming from the trash can, and on that note, you slowly lifted the can.

A small BB-unit was shivering and crying under the can. It was perfectly detailed in red and black trim, with a red metallic bow on its head. This droid was much smaller from others you had seen, making it especially heartbreaking to see it shaking and scared.

"Awe! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I've scared you. It's okay now, I've got you." You cooed. The droid hesitantly rolled towards you, and you cupped your hand out for it. After the BB-unit rolled into your hands, you brought it to your chest, and whispered,"It's okay, you're safe here." The droid purred with content, and nuzzled into your neck.

"Where did you come from? How did you get in my sleeping quarters?" You chuckled, petting the black and red unit.

" _I.. I was sent here by my maker, Ben!_ He _created me for his star. Are you his star?!"_ The BB-unit beeped enthusiastically. 

Though you weren't sure how to feel about Ben after your dream, you were so humbled and grateful by his selfless kindness. Not to mention how he calls you his star, which never fails to make you gush.

"I... I am his star, I think! He created you for me?" You asked with awe.

 _"You are just as beautiful as he described... He created me to keep you company when he can't. We can play holo chess, or cards, whatever you want! You are my new master!_ " It squealed, and rolled with excitement.

You blushed, it was unlike anything anyone has ever done for you before. A companion for all those lonely nights... And he described how beautiful you were on top of everything. 

"What's your name, little one?" You asked, cuddling the droid close.

" _Well, I've never been given a name_." It beeped.

"Hmm... I'll call you Andrometa. What about Andi for short?" You suggested curiously.

" _ **BBBWOW**_! _Andi! I'm Andi!_ " The droid rolled in circles beeping and nodding in approval.

"My new companion, Andi." You cooed picking the droid up. "Let's get you cleaned up, and I'll message Maker Ben, and give him a big thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?! The next chapter is in Ben's point of view!


	6. Through Ben's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback from Ben's point of view, shortly before we met our beloved Andi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like how this is going, let me know what you think! This chapter is from Ben's point of view, and takes place as our reader falls asleep, right before her incredibly vivid dream!

Sneaking past all troopers and superior officers, he headed towards your room. He knew you were asleep, but he also knew that if you woke before he departed your sleeping quarters, he could mind swipe you. 

" _Master Ben, what does she look like_?" His homemade BB-unit cried out with excitement.

"Shhh! BB, we have to be quiet... Do you know what would happen to us if we were caught by a trooper?! Or worse, General Hux... Anyways, she's beautiful. I have never seen anything as marvelous in the entire galaxy. She's a star, and you will **adore** her."

" _She's a star! She is beautiful!_ " The small droid repeated and nodded with enthusiasm.

"That's right." Ben chuckled hugging the droid close to his chest.

"I'll miss you fella." Ben said, petting the droids head.

 _"..._ _So... No more holochess?..."_

"No more holochess... Only for awhile!" But despite Ben's effort to be optimistic, the droid bowed in sorrow. 

Ben was approaching his destination, and he checked his surroundings to ensure he was safe. The embarassment would be colossal if someone were to see him unmasked...

Quietly, he slipped into your room holding BB close. When he walked into the room, he saw you, peacefully slumbering, and he froze. He had seen you hundreds of times through Starkiller, but you still made him weak at the knees as if it were the very first time. 

Self discipline was the only thing that managed to get Ben to take his eyes off of you. He snuck into your bathroom, and carefully set BB down. 

"Alright fella, I've gotta go before my star wakes up. Remember, she's your master now... A-and you've got to keep her company because I can't..."

The droid sensed desperation in his maker's voice.

_"Why can't you tell her who you really are? One day you'll have to tell her the truth, Master Ben. Then we can play holochess!"_

Taken off guard and overwhelmed with reality, Ben paused. 

"... I've always pictured it the same way each time. I switch our data pads somehow, and then invite her over to switch them back. Then I reveal myself, and... Well... (Ben blushes and nervously fidgets remembering his sexcapade fantasies) the rest is history...But what if she doesn't want anything to do with me when she see's what I am? I'll never forgive myself if I scare her away. She's the one... She's my star."

The droid listened intently for a moment, and then beeped in.

_"Tell her how you really feel. Secretly."_

"What do you mean? How could I possibly-" Kylo was interrupted when the droid beeped Mimicking snores.

"Oh... You're sinister, droid!" Ben laughed a little too loud, and walked out of the bathroom to see if he had awoken you. 

"Whew, that was close." Ben bent down to the droid, and placed a red metallic bow on the droids head to match it's black and red chrome. "There you go fella. Girls like that sort of thing, I think."

The droid gave an agitated beep, and rolled back to the bathroom bashfully. 

Ben took one last glance at his sleeping beauty, and forced his best daydream into your conscious dream state.

Maybe... Just maybe... She'll see it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Ben's Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since your dream, you haven't heard from Ben.
> 
> Andi has kept you company, but this isn't like him, and you become increasingly worried about what's going on. 
> 
> You're unable to focus at work, when you receive a shocking opportunity from General Hux.
> 
> Was it even possible for you to dream that vivid, or is there a reason everything was so surreal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.  
> My.  
> Goodness. 
> 
> It's been SO long since I finally picked this story up, and I am so blessed to be back.   
> Thank you SO much to my extremely loyal friends and readers alike, who have supported me (both recently and from the beginning!) on my hiatus, and journey back!   
> I even have some one shot ideas up my sleeve, and an entirely new story with kylo in the works. Please feel free to leave story/one shot suggestions in the comments, or in my inbox @ solobenkyloren on tumblr!!! I love you all so much, I am so happy to be writing again. 
> 
> And now, without further ado...
> 
> A long time ago,   
> In a galaxy far, far away...

**"bwEEP!"**

You fluttered awake to see Andi pointing to your protocol uniform, bobbling frantically!

Rolling over to your nightstand, you grabbed your data pad to check the time, and -

SHIT, NINE MINUTES TO GET TO THE HANGAR!

Tripping over your blankets, and nearly tripping over Andi in the process, you fumbled to get your uniform on.

"Thanks buddy. How about some Holo-chess tonight? I promise I wont stay late at work again."

You zipped out the door, bidding goodbye to Andi as she nodded reassuringly, rolling you out the door.

 

It had been three days since you last heard from Ben. You sent him some small talk over the past few days, but they were met with silence. 

Did you do something wrong? You were sure you hadn't crossed the line with any messages, but just to be sure, you checked over your data pad while you scrambled to get to the Hangar.

 

**Day One**

YOU: _'The galaxies cutest droid, sent by the galaxies sweetest guy, just woke me up. I am in love with her!'_

YOU: _'Andi says you taught her to play Holo-chess so that i would have some company while you're away. Wishing you could drop by and play with us some time.'_

YOU: _'Oh! I named her Andromeda, but she goes by "Andi" or "Buddy" for short. Buddy came from you, I hear. She misses you when I call her that. I miss you too! Talk soon?'_

YOU: _'Andi and I are going to call it a night. Talk to you tomorrow, hopefully.'_

 

**Day Two**

YOU: _'Ugh. Mornings are so lackluster without you. Andi beeps hello!'_

YOU: _'Worked overtime at the Hangar, secretly hoping you'd see me. Maybe tomorrow. I can't wait to hear from you.'_

 

**Day Three**

YOU: _'What do you call a Wookiee with chocolate stuck in it's fur? ... A chocolate chip Wookiee!'_

YOU: _'... I could really use a lecture on how awful my jokes are from you right about now.'_

YOU: _'You're on my mind heavy tonight. I miss you.'_

Oh stars. You sound so desperate. 

But who could blame you? Why did he have to be _so_ damn **smooth.**

From the humor, to the flirty banter, it's like life seems so dull without his constant support. 

 

You decided against telling him about your dream, and as _perfectly magnificent_ as it was, you tried to forget it even happened. 

You didn't want to ruin anything that had formed between you and Ben, but with him being so quiet, you worried you had somehow...

 

Still, that dream left you confused. (Not to mention sexually frustrated.)

A few things resonated as odd to you regarding what you experienced. 

First, you've never really dreamed at all in your life but a few times as a child, so to have a dream **at all**  was unusual.

And the way everything was so vivid... lucid, even. You swore you felt yourself thinking, acting on thoughts, and fucking savagely as if you were consciously making these decisions. 

Though you tried to refrain from thinking about it _too_ much, you couldn't help but think of Ben/Kylo.

Those _fucking_ lips.

Everything about whoever he was, made you weak at the knees. 

 

Luckily at this point, you had made it to work on time and finally settled in. 

But back to important matters...

 

You'd never even seen anyone as impeccably beautiful as he was; even for a dream, it was too good to be true.

Even through the layers of his uniform, you could see his build stretching the fabric, teasing you to rip it off. 

It was a _sin_ to have eyes that made every word turn sensual, as he did. You felt yourself going over the edge. 

The heat between your thighs pulsated at the image of Ben/Kylo ravaging you...

So caught up in the idea of lapping his cum off his throbbing member, you hadn't even realized that General Hux walked in.

 

Shit.

 

The entire Hangar went quiet, but everyone continued to work diligently.

The General snarled making his way down the aisles of work stations. 

General Hux **never** visited unannounced. It typically takes MONTHS of preparation to ready the Hangar for a visit of this caliber. 

You went cold as he came to a halt at your left. 

Fuck.

With one quick swipe, he motioned for you to stand.

"(Y/N), come with me."

Without saying a word, you stood and followed his lead, attempting to drown out the whispers behind you from your peers. 

 

You panicked. Sifting your brain for any information that would lead to an explanation for this. Stars, if you were fired...

You were the SINGLE officer that stayed late to fix every one else's mistakes. There was no way you could be let go.

Just two days ago, you worked three hours of overtime to program the coordinates for D'Qar, because you were the only one who knew how.

If this was you getting fired, you'd have a great case to plead. 

 

To your horror, you passed corridors that were guarded by entire swarms of stormtroopers. 

Where on Takodonna is he taking you?

Before you could make a coherent thought, you realized _**exactly**_ where you were headed.

The First Order Round Table.

Seen only through maps and archived photos from the making of Starkiller, and only rumored about, The First Order Round Table housed royalty only.

This is the room where executive decisions and orders are formulated and executed, and it only welcomed to Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma, and even The Supreme Leader.  

This makes no sense. Why is he taking us here? 

 

Taking off his glove, The General placed his hand on the print scanner, and the double doors sizzled open. 

Inside it was adorned with red and black embellishments, all donning our symbol. 

The centerpiece of the room was a ruby-red table that stretched for what looked like a mile. 

Matching seats were placed accordingly along the sides of the table, and The General motioned for you to take a seat parallel from himself. 

Taking a deep breath, you gained your composure and readied yourself for whatever came next, whatever that may be. 

 

"(Y/N), it is my understanding that within your few months stationed at Starkiller, you have exceeded expectations in each of your protocol positions.

Thus landing a highly sought-after position within our Hangar team. Is this true?"

 

"Yes, sir. Erm.. General." you responded.

 

"As you are already aware, Commander Ren has become increasingly busy attending his many duties within this base.

One of which being of critical importance, as it regards retrieving and storing new intel on the Resistance. 

He has been incapable of focusing as of late, and he believes that a new position is necessary to implement to our base. 

This position, which he has personally promoted you for based on your impeccable skills displayed at the Hangar, would involve working with The Commander one-on-one as he sees fit.

This is a privilege, as many people do not get the opportunity to work in close quarters with him. 

Seeing as this is such a unique offer, we have already removed you from your position within the Hangar, effective immediately.

Please keep your data pad, as this will be the primary source of communication between you and our officers, who are already prepping you for your first day.

Details will be sent to you this evening. Please follow me back to the Hangar to retrieve your belongings, and you are dismissed from further duties this evening." 

 

You are shell shocked. Unable to process anything properly, you stand with General Hux following him out of The Round Table.

 

"Oh, and (Y/N?)" Hux asked, turning to face you before opening the door.

 

"Yes, General?" You managed.

 

"It is _also_ my understanding that you started off as an exceptionally skilled repair engineer with our TIE Unit, am I correct?"

 

Oh stars. It had been so long since you worked on anything that flew.

 

"I-It has been a very long time,"

Hux glared. You spared him the details and continued,"But yes, that is true." 

 

"Perfect. Commander Ren requires elite assistance in repairing his TIE Silencer for upcoming plans. 

He has asked that your first task as his assistant would be stationing you to his Bay tomorrow evening to work on his ship.

But don't fret. He will be joining you tomorrow evening, and give you what you need to begin."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is from Ben's point of view.   
> Enjoy the thirst that is to come lads, and the new and improved smut I've been working on. c;

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave me any suggestions, feel free to do so! You can also find me under the username solobenkyloren on tumblr! ❤️❤️❤️ Very anxious to add another chapter to this.


End file.
